The invention relates to a process for the preparation of a catalytically active cross-linked metal silicate. The invention further relates to the use of such metal silicate as a catalyst in the catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons in the presence of hydrogen. The invention also relates to a new catalytically active cross-linked metal silicate.
It is known to use cross-linked metal silicates as catalysts in processes for the conversion of hydrocarbon mixtures, such as cracking and isomerization, with or without the presence of hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,090 discloses pillared layered clays of the smectite type (e.g., nickel-containing montmorillonite) which have been heated at a temperature of 200.degree.-700.degree. C. However, no vacuum treatment was described.